Generation of New Hope
by Dangyr
Summary: Based on the novel the 10th Kingdom. It's awesome!! Read it! Hope you like my story, R/R! Write me if you have read 10th kingdom!
1. Just your average Joe

Disclaimer: I don't own The 10th Kingdom, or any of its creations, they belong to Kathryn Wesley. I only own my original characters. Enjoy! R/R Read my other stories if you like (under the name Dangyr: _Prophecy of Twins_ and _Journey to the Past_)

Hero

Chapter 1

My name is Worren Lewis. I'm your average fifteen year-old kid, living in New York, trying to live my life. This, my friends, is the story of how my life changed one day, and ever after. But let's begin at the beginning.

My mom's name is Virginia, my dad's name is Wolf – no kidding, it really is, and I have a little sister named Whitney. I work part-time as a bus boy at my mom's restaurant, _Enchanted_. What's so special about me? On the surface, not much, but underneath – oh man! You think your family is weird. 

My mom and dad met in fairytale land, I'm not making this up. It's real name is the 9 kingdoms, but the entire place is full of myths, legends, fairytales, fables, you name it; like Cinderella and Snow White. My sister was named after Snow White, in fact. Mom claims the heroine herself protected and guided her through the kingdoms to help save the entire world from the Evil Queen; Dad completely supports the story – hell, that's how they met. I wouldn't believe it if it weren't for the singing wedding ring Mom has, and the postcards my Grandpa Tony sends from places like Kissing Town and Beantown. But anyways, where was I? 

I checked my watch and cursed; I was late for dinner. Mom hates it when I'm late for dinner, and if you get there after Dad's started eating….well, let's just say, it isn't a pretty picture. I ran as fast as I could, reached our building and bounded up the stairs. Mom was frowning at me as I burst through the door, but sighed. Apparently she had made the mistake of sending Dad to get the meat for dinner, and instead of couple packs of lamb chops, he had brought home 20 lbs worth of meat – pork, lamb, beef, you name it. I quickly washed up, apologizing that I had been held up at work, and helped finish setting the table for dinner. 

Finally, after an hour of cooking, the meal was served – delicious, of course, Dad does know how to cook, I'll give him that. I guess most wolves do. Oh, yeah, I forgot that part. Dad is half man, half wolf. Mom doesn't seem to mind, and he does okay living in New York, apart from the monthly "urges." I guess that makes me part wolf, too. It can come in handy, the extra keen hearing and seeing and all; let me tell you, Pamela Travis, what she said about me in English one day…it's enough to make you howl. Ahem, sorry. We ate, everyone talking about their day –Mom had helped with Story Hour at the library, Dad had helped a new patient today, Whitney had learned about long division, the normal stuff.

After dinner, I tried to concentrate on my English assignment – write your own fable. How ironic is that? For most people this probably wouldn't be a problem, but every story I come up with, I've heard before, if not heard stories about the main characters involved. Sheesh! I brainstormed for a bit before giving up, and focusing on finishing biology homework.

"Goodnight Worren," Mom and Dad called from the doorway.

"Goodnight guys," I replied, putting away my books, and climbing into bed to read a bit before lights out. I could hear Mom and Dad next-door telling Whitney the story of Snow White for the millionth time; I guess if you're named after someone, you feel proud and want to hear their story. 

I wouldn't know. Mom said I was named after Dad –the _Wo_ part, her-the _r_ part, and a guy named Prince Wendell –the _en_ part. Apparently I met him when I was really young, before Mom and Dad settled for good in New York and didn't have time for "traveling," as they called it, but I don't remember. That makes me feel bad because I know that's where Grandpa Tony is, and Mom's memories of her mother, with Prince Wendell, in this far away place; but what can I say – it's silly, all of it. 

What's the use in dwelling on fairy tales and dreams? They never come true; nothing exciting ever happens to normal, common folk like us Lewises.

What do you think? Read and review!! (more to come soon, I promise!)


	2. A day like any other

I don't own any belonging to the 10th Kingdom or the genius Wesley, all I own is Worren, Whitney and whatever original things I come up with.

Generation of New Hope

Chapter 2

Oh man, what am I going to do? My project was due in a little over two weeks and I still had nothing. Not even a ballpark figure of an idea. Most of my friends and classmates had their finished, or were really close to it. This was a tough one. 

These were the thoughts going through my head as I got ready for school one magical morning.  I scarfed down some cereal. I'm usually not a big cereal fan, more bacon and sausage man myself, but I didn't have time for leisurely repast that morning. Mom was talking to Whitney about starting dance lessons; I tuned that out. Hey, maybe I could write a fable about that! A boy who tuned out his parents, and went deaf – nah, too lame. Uh oh, Mom's talking to me now.

"What?" She laughed at my response and repeated her question.

"I said, be careful when you go to work tonight. Strange prowlers have been reported in the Park."

"Oh, okay, sure." I quickly finished breakfast, kissed Mom goodbye, and ran out the door. Things hadn't been going so well for me, work, school, friends, but I had a feeling that that day was my lucky day, everything would change. 

Whew! Finally! I thought the end of the day would never get here. School seemed to drag on forever. Mrs. Smee, my English teacher, asked me about my project – I lied and told her it was coming along fine. We had a pop quiz in Math, and I'm pretty sure I bombed that – stupid algorithms. But the "best" part of the day, I was eating lunch on the school lawn, reading a book about werewolves when the prettiest, most wonderful girl in school, Cindy Allen, walked by. She was waving to a friend nearby, and not paying attention to where she going, which was straight towards a huge dip in the grass. I called her name and tried to warn her; well, she turned her head in my direction, slipped in the hole anyway. As if that weren't bad enough, when she fell, her tray went flying – right into my lap. Everyone saw what happened, and laughed at me, of course, not Cindy. It was awful. Luckily, I had extra clothes in my gym locker, but still, I'm not going to live that one down easily.

I shook off my "bad luck" today, and started walking towards work. I got there, locked up my bike, threw my backpack in the back, and pulled on my busboy apron. Chad, our boss, saw me and yelled about me not mopping up properly the night before, and the fryer needed cleaning. Oh boy, this was going to be a great night.

The evening was pretty quiet, actually. Out of the shift I worked that night, I had maybe fifty tables to clean up. I finished wiping down the tables, took care of the dishes, trash, my regular duties, and clocked out. Time to go and do some homework! I got my bike, pulled on my pack, and started off for home.

I was riding along through the park, when there was a sudden noise in the trees a little ways in front of me. The wolfish, more curious, part of me wanted to investigate, but the human, sane part, advised me to ride on and get home safely. If only life were that simple.

I continued riding, ignoring the noises, which now became distinct voices arguing about where they were. Probably just lost tourists I thought. Not too smart of them, but not a big problem. All of a sudden, I was attacked. Three people, presumably those arguing moments before, jumped out of the trees and knocked me off my bike. I hit my head, and skinned me knee, as well as injuring a few other parts. Living in New York, you get a sense for how to deal with situations like this.

"Look, if you want money, all I have is twenty bucks," I said, pulling out my wallet, and showing them the sadly scantily filled accessory.

"We have no need of your money, we want information," one of them, a woman by her voice, said as she my shirt and pulled out a very sharp and fierce-looking knife. Oh great, this was not good. 

Sorry for the jumping around, I needed to fast forward a bit to get to the real beginning of the story. Anyways, it should flow better now! Hope you're liking it.

J Don't you love cliffies? Heh heh. What do you think? Review and let me know


	3. A walk through the park

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, you all know the drill. I do quote the book at one point, so I'll credit Mrs. Wesley for that. Everything else is Mine!

Generation of New Hope

Chapter 3

"Information, what kind? I'm only a student, I work part time at my parents restaurant, please, just leave me alone," I tried to reason with my captor. Her two companions chose to join her side at this point. The moon peaked out from behind the clouds, and I got a clear view of the three assailants in front of me. Man, were they ugly. 

One was tall, with a big, crooked nose, complete with bone through it, and dressed like a homeless warrior from some cheesy little Ren Faire. My captor was about his height, with bushy orange hair, an equally ugly, pierced nose, and I could see her jagged, fang-like teeth protruding from her mouth in a snarl. The last vagrant was much shorter than his companions, with paler skin, and not nearly as ugly as the others.

"Tell us where to find the Wolf, and the girl who saved the Nine Kingdoms!" the tall male yelled, punching me in my stomach.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know anyone like that," I weezed out. Both the tall male, and female hit me again, laughing mockingly. They were actually enjoying torturing me.

"Tell us how to find them or we'll…" Luckily, she was cut off my cell phone ringing. I had never been so happy to have that little piece of plastic as right then. I was dropped unceremoniously to the ground. All three watched in wonder as I pulled out my phone, showing it to them, and pressing the 'talk' button, answered my saving grace.

"Hi, sweetheart, it's Mom. Could you pick up some milk on the way home? Your father drank what we had," the voice on the other end chirped. Mom. I would kiss her feet a thousand times when I got home.

"Sure thing, Mom, I'll be home soon." I was about to drop hints of what was taking place, when the female stepped forward, took my phone, turning it over in her hand in awe. You'd think these three had never seen a cell phone before, the way they were carrying on. 

"Worren? Worren? Are you still there?" Mom asked, setting the three in a stir, causing them to howl and bounce about nervously.

"What devilry is this? He has someone, his mother, locked inside this tiny device. What kind of powerful sorcerer are you, oh mighty Worren?" the short man asked.

The female nodded. "This land must be full of wise and powerful witches and wizards, Burly. You remember the first time we came to this place, and met that witch, who locked us in the matchbox?" she said to the tall male.

"Yes, I remember. I still would like to find out what kind of spell she put on us. And how her friend turned us into gold!" he snarled. They all turned back, glowering evil smiles at me, licking their lips. I knew Mom could hear all this, I hoped she could save me.

The short one grabbed me and pulled out a carving tool of some sort. Being closer to my height, though, he noticed the pendant I wore around my neck. 

"Look, Blabberwort! The seal of Prince Wendell! How can this be?" he asked, jumping back, behind the girl.

This was getting really weird, really fast. Someone was watching out for me, though, because Mom yelled through the phone on last time.

"Burly? Blabberwort? Is that you? What are you doing here in New York? You were forbidden to step foot in this place ever again by Prince Wendell, you know that. Let go of my son this instant, and explain yourselves!"

Mom knew these people? I stopped my heart from racing, and watched the three crowd around the phone, trying to figure out how to respond. I showed them the mouthpiece, and explained as simply as I could, how the concept worked.

"I am sorry, dear lady, but we were sent by his highness to find the Wolf and the one called Virginia. They are needed immediately in the Nine kingdoms. How do we find them, o wise lady in the silver amulet?" I heard Mom laughing, and talking to someone, presumably Dad, and then she asked for me. I shakily took back my phone.

"Yes?

"Have those three idiots hurt you, Worren?" she laughed.

"No. How do you know them, Mom?"

"It's a long story, sweetheart. Go ahead, and bring them home," she continued before I could protest or question her sanity. "They won't harm you now, and I believe they were sent here on urgent business, that obviously cannot wait, and needs our help."

"Alright, whatever you say," I agreed, hanging up. "Well, it looks like I'm to bring you three home to meet my Mom and Dad. They say we might be able to help."

They grinned, not too unlike their evil sneers, and introduced themselves properly.

"I am Burly the Troll, feared throughout the Nine Kingdoms," the tall one stated proudly, bowing.

"I am Blabberwort the Troll, dreaded throughout the Nine Kingdoms," Ms. Orange Hair said, and likewise bowed.

"And I am Bluebells the Troll, terrified throughout the Nine Kingdoms," the short one finished, with a deep, elaborate bow, that earned him swift kicks from his friends.

Trolls and Nine Kingdoms? Sheesh! "Okay, Trolls, um, follow me. And if you lay a hand on me, I shall cast an evil spell on you!" No harm in having a little fun. With that, the four of us walked to my apartment, taking in the wonders of New York at night.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home," I called, opening the door, and ushering my "guests" in. They both entered the room, and stared hard at the three Trolls that now stood on our living rooms rug. They seemed to recognize my parents, and bowed deeply.

"Dear Lady, Brave Wolf, we are sent from Prince Wendell to bid you come to our aid again!" Burly announced.

Mom and Dad exchanged a look, shrugged, then offered the Trolls to sit on the floor; Mom hates her couch getting dirty, and these three weirdos were certainly dirty, and smelly.

"Okay, before we agree to anything, what is going on?" Why were you sent here?" Mom asked.

"There is a great evil sweeping across the Nine Kingdoms. We are all in danger; and if you cannot help us, your Kingdom is doomed, as well," Bluebell said gravely.

J Cliffies!! Heh heh. What do you think? Review and let me know


End file.
